1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a room-temperature curing organopolysiloxane composition or, in particular, to a room-temperature curing organopolysiloxane composition which is cured by the mechanism of a condensation reaction releasing a hydroxyamino compound and which exhibits uniform curability through the surface to the depth of a mass of the composition at relatively high temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Room-temperature curing organopolysiloxane compositions of the dehydroxyamination type are known. Specifically known is an organopolysiloxane composition which is curable into a rubber-like elastomer by cross-linking wherein a condensation reaction in the presence of organometallic catalysts takes place which releases a hydroxyamino compound. Such materials are usually placed in a mold so that the mass of the material to be cured has some definite thickness. As a result, the organopolysiloxane composition has a disadvantage in that, although the cure near the surface of the mass of the composition exposed to the atmosphere is sufficient, the cure in the interior of the mass is not always satisfactory. This is because the hydroxyamino compound which is released in the interior of the mass only dissipates minimally into the atmosphere and thus remains in situ. Moreover, the hydroxyamino compound remaining in the mass works to deteriorate the quality of the rubber form after curing due to its catalytic effect on degradation of the siloxane linkages.
In addition, the known organopolysiloxane compositions are difficult to uniformly cure to a sufficient degree within the mass at a relatively high temperature, say, from 30 to 70.degree. C, to produce good rubbery elastomers.